Este Amor Verdadero
by Edglisbeth
Summary: Es la Historia de Pan y trunks, Un amor verdadero,que no tarda en ser descubierto por ambos. Pan junto a su familia a pasado muchos años fuera de su pais,y cuando regresan muchas cosas pasan, descubrelo! 3 Nuevo Personaje...! n.n
1. Chapter 1

_**Cap.1-Nuevo Comienzo**_

Dia Lunes,Ir al Colegio! Estudiar y Estudiar,Me da flojera! Es nuevo colegio,vamos a ver que pasa

Soy Pan Son! Hija de Los Millonarios Gohan y Videl,Nos hemos Mudado de nuevo a Mi país Natal Japón,Tokyo, después de estar por 10 Años Fuera del pais todo cambia,Me emociona la idea de ver a Bra Mi Mejor Amiga,ver a mi ti Goten y como no! También a Trunks Mi Amor Platónico,bueno es Hora de empezar el Dia.

-Voy a tomar una ducha!. Creo que ya es Tarde.

Entro a la ducha,cuando escucho la puerta tocar.

Toc,Toc,Toc.

-PAAAAAN,ES BRA,YA VINO A BUSCARTEEEEE.

Pan: Esta Bien Mama,dile que espere,aun sigo en la ducha

Videl: Okey Hija,pero Apresurate,Ya es Tarde

Pan:Aaaaaaag,Por fin Veré a Bra n.n Que emoción!.

Salgo Rapidamente del Baño,Me seco, y voy y Me visto. Me coloque unos vaqueros ajustados Negros,Una Franelilla Blanca Ajustada,Una Chaqueta sin Mangas,color roja. Y unos Botines Rojos.

Inmediatamente después de Vestirme Fui corriendo(Literalmente) A recogerme el Cabello en Una cola sencilla,Me coloque un poco de polvo,y solo un toque de colorete. Al Terminar Baje Volando Jajaja Literalmente,Estaba emocionada de ver a mi mejor amiga!

-PAAN!

Pan: BRA!

Ambas nos abrazamos,12 Años sin verla era demasiado. El abrazo Fue super fuerte,creo que utilizábamos nuestros poderes. Nos Separamos y saltamos como 2 Niñas pequeñascuando le dan un juguete Nuevo.

Bra:WOW Pan que linda te vez,Tiempo sin verte amiga,te ves genial,has cambiando mucho!

Pan:Pues sii,Peo Mirate jajaja Estas reluciente como siempre! Y veo Has estado entrenado ese abrazo fue muy fuerte.

Bra:SI!lo echo,Mi Padre y yo hemos Entrenado todo este tiempo a si claro y también trunks n.n

Gohan:Chicas! Estan listas? Se les hace tarde,la limosina espera por ustedes. n.n

Pan:SI Papa! Bueno, Adiós Los quiero.

Videl:Hasta Luego Hija.

Gohan: Adios Cariño.

Pan y Bra iban en la Limosina platicando. Se colocaban al dia.!

Pan:Y como va la relación entre tu y mi tio goten?

Bra:Muy Bien,Goten es un principe conmigo,Lo amo. Y bueno, tu?

Pan: Que?

Bra:Trunk! Recuerdo que te gustaba Mi hermano!

Pan ***Sonrojada*** :Eehh, Bueno si. Pero creo que todo cambio.

Bra no muy convencida de esa respuesta,no sigue hablando del tema,a ella le gustaría la idea de que su hermano y su mejor amiga andaran

Llegaron al colegio,Bajaron del auto y se fueron directo al aula de clases.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares,se sentaron juntas,Bra delante de pan, y al rato entra el profesor de matemáticas.

1 Hora despues ambas chicas salen de clases y se dirigen al comedor,ellas al ser saiyajines comen mucho,asi que en el colegio tienen que comer como personas normales.

Al pasar el dia ambas chicas se van a casa,pan se va con Bra a **.**

Sin recordar que el estar hay vera a alguien especial para ella.


	2. Chapter encuentros

Hoooola,Perdón Por Tardar en subir el cap. Estoy full con el colegio...!

Pero aquí esta!

Gracias a : Yadielcla,shadowlitzy y a JEKA! Saludos! n.n

Cap.2 Reencuentro.

-Pan:WOW, años sin venir a tu casa Bra(Corporació ), Todo cambio.

-Bra:Si pan, Fueron Muchos años fuera, Todo cambia...! excepto los sentimientos. e.e

*Pan*Pensando*... Seguro lo dice por Trunks,no descansara hasta saber la verdad,que aun siento algo por su hermano.

*Pan suelta un suspiro,el cual Bra se da cuenta y pregunta.

-Bra:Sabes que cuando uno suspira de esa manera,es porque piensa en esa persona especial?

-Pan*Sonrojada*: De que hablas Bra,solo fue un suspiro tonto,es Normal.

-Bra:Pan, No me engañas! Soy tu Mejor amiga,te conozco tan bien que se que estabas pensando en el tonto de mi hermano.

*Pan sonrojada como un tomate,dice!

-Pan:No le digas asi! -.-

-Bra: Ajaaaa! Lo sabia, sabia que pensabas en mi hermano.

Bran contenta en saber que ya le había sacado la verdad a su amiga,decide hacer algo al respecto,no descansaría hasta verlos juntos.

-Pan:Si Bra, tienes razón,aun siento algo por trunks,pero el solo tiene ojos para las chicas lindas y Modelos. Dice Imitando una voz de niña!.

-Bra: Pues Eso Cambiara,ya volviste, todo sera diferente veras.

-Pan: Eso Espe...

-x: PAAN!

Bra y Pan escuchan y esa voz era muy Familiar,tanto para la peliazul,como para la Son!

-Pan: !. Pan corre a su encuentro y se abrazan. Bulma era muy cariñosa con ella desde que nacio!.

-Bulma: Cuanto has crecido! Cuando llegaron?tus padres están bien?Como les fue?Planean quedarse o irse? Y deja esas formalidades de Sra. No estoy tan anciana ni somos extrañas!

Era tantas preguntas! Que decidio sentarse para responderlas toda con mas calma,pero en eso se

Oye a alguien gritando y refunfuñando. Y esa persona era...

-x:MUJER!, Donde estas?

-Bra: PAAPAA! Grita la peliazul al escuchar a su padre.

-Bulma: Vegeta Que son esos gritos! estoy aca! Mira quien Regresoo! :)

-Vegeta:QUE HACE ELLA AQUI. Grita vegeta con su malhumor.!

-Bulma:MONOO MAL EDUCADO Y MALHUMORADO. Grita Bulma enojada por el trato hacia pan.

-Pan:Tambien lo extrañe n.n Dice pan emocionada,ella sabia que el siempre era así

Vegeta con su malhumor,solo gruñe, pero sin que nadie se de cuenta coloca una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

*Pensamientos de vegeta* Con que ya los Insectos de los son volvieron,que bien. Con una sonrisa de lado.

Bulma,Bra, y Pan Caminan hasta el jardin para seguir con la conversación.

-Bra:Sigamos Pan n.n

-Bulma:Si cuéntame como te fue.!

-Pan: Llegamos ayer por la noche ,Mis Padres están Mas que felices de regresar a casa,Nos fue excelente,y planeamos quedarnos definitivamente con la familia n.n Dice pan alegremente!

-Bra:Que Bueno amiga! MAMAA!. Grita animadamente Bra.

Bulma y Pan a escucharla se sobresaltan.

-Bulma:Que ocurrió Bra,no es necesario gritar. Dice sobresaltada Bulma.

-Pan: Cierto Amiga estamos justo a lado de ti.

-Bra:Tengo una idea Mama.

-Pan: Que idea Bra.

-Bulma: Dime cariño n.n

Bra al recordar que estaba Pan presente no dijo nada,era un sorpresa.

-Bra:No! Dice nerviosa Bra. Nada Madre, Te cuento mas tarde,es algo tonto con papa,dice para que a su amiga se le olvide.

-Pan:Okey Bra! Pensé que dirías al...

Al momento se escucha alguien que viene gritando.

Quien sera esa Persona? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capitulo. n.n

En El siguiente capitulo.

X:Años sin verte. Dice alegre.

X:Igualmente has crecido mucho ya no eres esa niña de antes! Has cambiado. Dice nervioso.


End file.
